


Эро-релаксация

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Massage, PWP, female Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: У Гарри проблемы с гневом. Айрис решает помочь ей и предлагает подруге сеанс релаксации. Уэллс соглашается, так как не умеет расслабляться. Айрис добросовестно помогает ей... Пожалуй даже, слишком добросовестно. Но кажется, Гарри совсем не против.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Iris West
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231





	Эро-релаксация

**Author's Note:**

> #5, пятница, условия «Гаррисон Уэллс х Айрис Уэст (Фемслэш, R)».

— Гарри, ты чего психуешь? — Айрис заглянула в лабораторию, услышав подозрительный грохот — словно что-то тяжёлое со всего маху грохнулось об стену, разлетевшись на сотни мелких осколков.  
Только один человек в команде постоянно издавал подобные звуки — Гарриетта Уэллс, женская версия доктора Уэллса с Земли-2. Как Гарри созналась в первые дни их знакомства — у неё были серьёзные проблемы с гневом. Избавлялась от особо острых его приступов женщина легко и просто — швыряла в ближайшую стену или просто об пол какую-нибудь вещь. Циско уже не раз ссорился с Гарри из-за этой её привычки, но всё, чего он добился, — Уэллс перестала использовать в качестве стабилизатора гнева его личные вещи. Свои же она швыряла с возросшим остервенением.  
В ответ на вопрос Гарри сердито засопела, даже не обернувшись в сторону свидетеля своей слабости.  
— Хочу и психую. Что не так? — буркнула она наконец, принявшись закручивать какую-то гайку на лежащем перед ней предмете.  
Айрис вздохнула и просочилась в лабораторию. Взгляд её тут же выцепил мокрые капли на безразмерном шерстяном свитере Уэллс и осколки вазы, укоризненно поблёскивающие на полу. Гарри оторвалась от своего изобретения и проследила за взглядом подруги.  
— Она сама виновата, — пробормотала женщина, неуютно поведя плечом.  
Айрис коснулась этого самого плеча, почувствовав под ладонью влажную холодную ткань.  
— Гарри, насилие — это не выход!.. — Уэст вздохнула. — Знаешь, иногда гнев проявляется, когда человек устал и раздражён. Тебе надо просто снять напряжение.  
— Ты открыла Атлантиду, — закатила глаза Уэллс. Она снова вернулась к своему изобретению, но одна из гаек оказалась с характером и всё никак не хотела закручиваться.  
Айрис увидела, как гневливо задрожали руки подруги и, сцапав её за плечи, поспешно развернула лицом к себе.  
— Гарри, я серьёзно! Спроси хоть у Кейтлин — та, как врач, подтвердит. Тебе нужно расслабиться.  
— Да знаю я это! — раздражённо выдохнула Уэллс, сердито щуря светлые глаза. — Мой психолог с Земли-2 говорил то же самое. Вот только я... ну...  
— Что «ну»? — не поняла Айрис.  
— Не знаю, как это, понимаешь? Я не умею расслабляться!  
— А, так вот в чём проблема! — облегчённо выдохнула Уэст. — Так бы сразу и сказала, подруга. Не волнуйся, я научу тебя расслабляться по-нашему, перво-земному.  
Уэллс сурово кивнула, обхватывая себя руками — в лаборатории было довольно прохладно, а мокрая одежда не добавляла комфорта.  
— Так, сперва начнём с горячей расслабляющей ванны, — решила Айрис, заметив это телодвижение. — Думаю, сейчас это тебе нужно больше всего. Идём!

— Что ты делаешь? — подозрительно поинтересовалась Уэллс, наблюдая за тем, как Айрис раскладывает на столике возле ванны целую армию разных флаконов. Часть из них женщина знала — её дочь Джесси часто пользовалась разнообразными эфирными маслами. Но неужто Уэст хочет добавить в воду вот это _всё_?  
— Я не буду лить всё подряд, — пояснила Айрис, поймав её недоуменный взгляд. — Выбери, какой запах тебе больше нравится, и добавь в воду.   
— Х-хорошо, — неуверенно ответила Уэллс. Сказать по правде, она давным-давно не принимала ванну — вечно спеша, женщина довольствовалась быстрым душем вечером или, если тогда она была слишком усталой, чтобы дойти до ванной, утром. И уж тем более Уэллс никогда не добавляла в воду пахучие масла, считая это излишеством и ненужной роскошью.  
Впрочем, если это поможет справиться со стрессом, который в последнее время всё сильнее захватывал женщину в свои удушающие объятия, то Гарри была не против попробовать необычную методику.  
— Надеюсь, ты не будешь стоять надо мной со свечкой? — поинтересовалась она с подозрением, посмотрев на Айрис.  
— Раз тебе неудобно, то не буду, — закатила глаза Айрис. — Расслабляйся, Гарри. Не спеши выпрыгивать, постарайся выкинуть из головы лишние мысли и просто понежиться в тёплой воде. Как закончишь, приходи в гостевую комнату, мы продолжим сеанс релаксации.  
Уэллс угукнула с облегчением. Выбрав со стола рыжий флакончик, вылила в воду почти половину, тут же почуяв, как вокруг раздался терпкий запах апельсина.  
«Неплохо, давно хотела попробовать эти штуки. Хоть понюхаю, что ли», — подумала женщина, покосившись в сторону Айрис. Та добродушно хмыкнула и вышла из ванной, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Тяжело выдохнув, Гарри стащила с себя свитер, чувствуя непривычную беззащитность — словно вместе с одеждой с неё слезла вся природная защита, которую женщина кропотливо возле себя собирала. Осторожно забравшись в ванну, она напряглась, ощущая себя невероятно растерянной.  
«Так, Гарри! — строго напомнила она сама себе. — Ты взрослая женщина! Прекрати вести себя, как Маугли, и расслабься уже, в конце концов!.. Хм-м, а запах действительно успокаивающий...»  
Терпкий аромат цитруса разлился по комнате. Уэллс застыла в воде, пытаясь расслабить мышцы. Кажется, спустя какое-то время у неё стало получаться — в теле ощутилась приятная лёгкость. Гарри глухо вздохнула, прижалась спиной к бортику ванной, откинула потяжелевшую голову на прогретую паром стену и прикрыла глаза. Её тело ласкала тёплая вода, забиралась в поры и, казалось, вымывала из тела не только грязь, но и стресс.  
Где-то рядом тихо, буквально фоново, звучала музыка. Гарри прислушалась, не открывая глаз. Это были не обычные «буги-вуги», которые она обычно включала в лаборатории на всю громкость, когда работала, а явно какая-то релаксирующая мелодия, спокойная и умиротворённая.  
«Чёрт, это действительно "круто"», — подумала Гарри, вспомнив модное местное словечко из лексикона Циско. Женщина никогда бы сама не додумалась включать музыку, принимая душ. А как оказалось, это отлично расслабляло!  
Уэллс не знала, сколько так пролежала, прислушиваясь к спокойным певучим мотивам и наслаждаясь теплотой, постепенно проникающей внутрь. Лишь когда вода стала постепенно стыть, женщина взялась за мочалку, хорошенько помылась и с неохотой покинула ванну.  
На стуле возле столика Гарри обнаружила мягкий плисовый халат приглушенного зелёного цвета. В своём обычном состоянии Уэллс никогда бы его не надела, но сейчас, будучи капельку умиротворённой, она без вопросов завернулась в него и вышла.  
Айрис обнаружилась в гостевой комнате номер два. Гарри никогда здесь не была, предпочитая ту комнату, в которую её когда отвёл Циско — номер восемь или девять.  
Комната была небольшой, но уютной, окрашенной в разные оттенки зелёного цвета. Уэллс оценила сообразительность Уэст — она знала, что многие учёные считали зелёный цвет расслабляющим нервную систему.  
— А вот и ты! — Айрис улыбнулась, увидев застывшую на пороге подругу. — Входи, всё готово.  
Гарри подошла ближе, с интересом разглядывая стол, на котором расположились маленький пузатый чайник, расписанный под русскую Гжель, две чашечки и вазочка с плитками шоколада.  
— Чай с душицей, — пояснила Айрис, когда Гарри села рядом на мягкий пуф. — Он хорошо успокаивает. А тёмный шоколад...  
— ... содержит L-триптофан, способствующий расслаблению нервной системы, — кивнула Уэллс, с благодарностью принимая тёплую чашку.   
От чая шёл пар, приятно пахнущий травами. Гарри принюхалась, прикрывая глаза, и сделала медленный глоток. Тёплая жидкость тут же согрела горло и приятной волной прошлась до желудка. Уэллс тихо вздохнула от наслаждения.  
Айрис рассеянно улыбнулась и пододвинула к подруге вазочку.

Когда чай был выпит, а шоколад — съеден (Айрис с удивлением обнаружила, что Гарри, оказывается, была той ещё сладкоежкой. Да и с характером, когда та не стрессовала, всё было куда лучше), Айрис осторожно коснулась плеча подруги.  
— Ну что, перейдём к следующей ступени? — поинтересовалась она, абсолютно не предсказывая, как Уэллс отреагирует на то, что Уэст собиралась ей предложить.  
Гарри подняла на неё расслабленный взгляд.  
— Давай. А что это будет?  
— Массаж, — тихо произнесла Айрис.  
В первое мгновение ей показалось, что Гарри сейчас снова разозлится и уйдёт — девушка успела заметить, что Уэллс терпеть не могла чужие прикосновения. Однако жизнь подарила ей новый сюрприз.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — кротко произнесла Гарри. — Что я должна сделать?  
— Л-ладно. Ложись сюда, — Айрис указала на кровать.  
Гарри послушно переместилась. Кровать была более жёсткая, но женщина знала, что массаж нужно делать на ровной и в меру твёрдой поверхности. Сняв халат, она неуверенно посмотрела на подругу — Уэллс впервые за много лет была обнажена перед другим человеком. Айрис ободряюще улыбнулась и намочила руки каким-то пахучим маслом, тюбик которого стоял на другом конце стола.  
— Всё хорошо, Гарри, — успокаивающе произнесла она, подходя к замершей на кровати женщине. — Я не наврежу, доверься мне.  
Гарри сглотнула и прикрыла глаза. Айрис мысленно выдохнула и положила ладони на худые ягодицы подруги.  
Без своей мешковатой одежды Гарри выглядела очень худой и угловатой. Сквозь кожу отчетливо прощупывались рёбра, а лопатки остро выпирали. Айрис нежно и медленно погладила бледную кожу, усеянную россыпью родинок и мелких шрамов. Гарри под её руками замерла, даже дышать, кажется, перестала.   
Кожа её была мягкой, распаренной после ванны и тёплой. Айрис тоже заблаговременно прогрела ладони, чтобы не приносить Гарри дискомфорта. Ведь если ей не понравится, женщина не сможет расслабиться — и тогда всё пойдёт коту под хвост. Аккуратно положив руки на бледную спину, Уэст растирала мышцы круговыми движениями пальцев, мяла спину, как тесто, щипала и тёрла её, чувствуя, как Гарри под умелыми руками расслабляется, постепенно выпуская своё тело из плена напряжения.  
После шеи, плеч и спины Айрис снова вернулась на ягодицы подруги. Они ей нравились — хоть и были худыми и бледными, они так и манили к себе. Уэст не удержалась и хлопнула по ним чуть сильнее, чем надо было.  
Уэллс вздрогнула.  
— Так и надо? — тихо поинтересовалась она, немного невнятно из-за того, что утыкалась лицом в подушку.  
— Да, всё по инструкции. А что?  
— Ничего, — вздохнула Гарри, и Айрис показалось, что она совсем не была против более сильных, чем предписано уставом, шлепков.  
Айрис продолжила мять и щипать ягодицы. Где-то спустя три минуты Уэллс легонько завозилась. Уэст почувствовала, что её дыхание потяжелело.  
«Так-так-так...» — Айрис осторожно, стараясь не заострять на этом внимание, перебралась на бёдра, пощипала их и быстрым, будто случайным, движением коснулась подруги между ног. Так и есть — Уэллс совершенно точно повлажнела.  
«Не знала, что тебя заводят шлепки», — подумала Айрис, вернувшись на спину и стараясь не отвлекаться. Конечно, теперь ей хотелось вовсе не массаж делать... ну, или эротический, на крайний случай... Но девушка подозревала, что получит в лоб, если рискнёт поинтересоваться об ориентации своей подруги. Гарри вообще была достаточно скрытная — наверное, она придёт в ярость, если Айрис предложит ей снять напряжение... ну... через постель. Тем не менее, судя по ещё более участившемуся дыханию Уэллс, та возбуждалась сильнее с каждым новым ударом сердца... Странно это всё. Обычно от массажа люди, напротив, расслабляются.  
— Айрис, а ты... У вас с Барри всё хорошо? — вдруг разорвала неловкое молчание Гарри.  
— С Барри? — Уэст удивилась. Да, когда-то приёмный брат был влюблён в неё, но те времена давно прошли. Сейчас Аллен активно ухаживал за Петти, новой напарницей отца Айрис.  
— Я видела, как он... смотрит... на тебя, — Гарри попыталась говорить непринужденно, но сбивающееся дыхание не позволило ей это сделать.  
— У нас с ним исключительно дружеские чувства, — покачала головой Уэст. — У него есть Петти, а я... я теперь по девочкам, — призналась она. После смерти Эдди Айрис действительно не могла больше смотреть на мужчин.  
— Вот как... — Уэллс ненадолго затихла. — А... А кто тебе нравится?  
— У меня пока никого нет. Но на тех, кто моложе меня, я смотреть не могу. Словно с детьми... Бр-р! Мне нравятся женщины чуть старше, — осторожно произнесла Айрис.   
Осторожно потому, что Гарри могла спрашивать это просто из интереса. Если сильнее намекать, что ты не против с ней переспать, Уэллс могла не понять этого и уйти. Правда, судя по вспыхнувшей в глазах обернувшейся Гарри искры, та сама была в том же положении.  
— А я... к примеру... попадаю в твой список? — тихо уточнила Гарри.  
— Ну... только если взаимно. Не люблю насилие, — призналась Айрис, внутренне напрягшись.  
Уэллс остро глянула на неё.  
— Я бы хотела с тобой переспать, — уверенно и как всегда прямолинейно заявила женщина.  
Айрис почувствовала, как кровь прилила к нижней части тела, а бельё слегка намокло. Неужто... неужели всё-таки не сон...  
— Ты уверена? — тихо произнесла она.  
Гарри кивнула, так как от волнения у неё, как говорится, «в зобу дыханье спёрло».  
— Да, — сипло выдавила она.  
В следующий миг Айрис навалилась на неё сверху. Гарри извернула шею, чтобы добраться до пухлых дрожащих губ. Поняв, что ей не очень удобно, Уэст чуть приподнялась, позволив женщине перевернуться на спину, и, обхватив ладонями её лицо, принялась с жаром целовать расположившуюся под ней Гарри.  
Если бы сейчас кто-то вошёл, они бы даже не обратили на него внимание. Что Айрис, что Гарри были возбуждены и полны намерения заняться любовью прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Какая ты вся мокрая, детка, — горячо прошептала Уэст, чуть спустившись и опаляя горячим дыханием шею тяжело дышащей женщины.  
— Вот только давай без этого, — просипела Гарри, пошире раздвигая ноги.  
— Ладно, — не стала спорить Айрис. Она прикоснулась к горячей шее губами и просунула палец между влажных половых губ.  
Гарри дёрнулась, рвано выдохнула и откинула назад голову, жмурясь от возбуждения.  
— Плять, — простонала она, когда Айрис добавила пальцев и принялась двигать ими в её текущей щели.  
Уэст почувствовала, что ещё немного — и она кончит только от одних стонов подруги. Тяжело дыша, она склонилась над Уэллс, продолжая возбуждать её пальцами. Женщина вдруг схватила её за ворот и притянула к себе.  
«Чт..?» — Айрис не успела додумать. Гарри утянула её в самый прекрасный поцелуй, который она когда-либо ощущала...

— Кто ты и куда дела нашу Гарри?  
— Верх остроумия, Циско! Придумай шутку посвежее раскопанной тобой стюардессы, — хмыкнула Уэллс, расчерчивая на доске формулы.  
С самого утра старлабцы оценили прелесть загадочного сеанса релаксации, который, как поведала им сама Гарри, «привёл её душу и тело в равновесие».  
— Даже стесняюсь спросить, что надо было сделать с Гарри, чтобы она стала такой умиротворённой, — фыркнув, заметил Рамон.  
Гарри и Айрис переглянулись и таинственно заухмылялись.  
— Ну и стесняйся дальше, малыш Циско, — ответила Уэст, незаметно подмигнув подруге.  
«Будем продолжать сегодня?» — светилось вопросительное в её взгляде.  
Гарри хмыкнула.  
«Только сегодня ты будешь снизу», — зрительно ответила она.


End file.
